Geschichte:The saga of the unpleasant truth/Misunderstandings
On a cloudy Saturday fall morning, Étude went through Noirdorf. The fact itself wasn't that shocking, but what caught his attention, was quite it. He heared some strange sounds coming from the inside of a house. "What's that gonna be? More like needing help or rather... ehm differently?" Anyways, he went right to that house, was quite silently sneaking and trying to get a view through the window. Unfortunately, he couldn't see anything interesting, apart from the wall that was being hit from the other side so that some books that were placed on a shelf fell down. From the noise, which was quite ambiguous, he decided to check what's happening. Of course, just because he thought someone could need some help. Meanwhile, on the other side of the continent, in the Waddle 8 a very angry Gerda came in, shouting at her follower: "I didn't even get wet!" Seconds later, her follower, now being seen as Petro tried to catcher her explaining the situation. "I can explain that to you!" "Of course, you had your fun! This was just.. nah!" Gerda turns the back on Petro again, he shouts to her: "But can't you understand!" "It was not my fault that it was not like you expected it to be!" Gerda who was turning arond for that comment, replied: "Of course it was yours! If you only had tried it more!" And she moves on. "Oh come on! As if it was my fault!" In the middle of the sentence Waddle Halb entered the room, Petro continuing his speech: "It was all Waddle Halbs fault! I know very well that he cannot please anyone with his skills!" "Hey!" was what Waddle Halb was adding, not that anyone paid attention to it. Petro's last attempt to fix the situation was a risky sentence: "You know I am not able to get that done as you like it!" "I know very well!!" Gerda shouts. Petro continuing to shout, as Gerda already moved on to another room: "It is not my fault that I am so bad at plumbing and it is also not my fault that Waddle Halb always fails on it! Now come on, if the damn shower didn't work it's not my fault at all!" In another part of Traumland (Dream Land), Kirby is on his way to a fellow which is looking a bit strange for his usual contacts. Well, for some reason, it was an upcoming drama repeating, as Kirby was already drunk for some reason (not to mention he didn't go to work). The fellow said "Boy, we gotta talk." "Oh come on don't pull that crap on me again just gimme what I want!", Kirby replies. "BOY! SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN!" his fellow shouts at him, trying to teach him a lesson. "If you see some nice girls, you know what to do?" "Sure", Kirby replies, "gonna get in contact with them." "Very good" his fellow answers, "and what is the purpose of getting in contact with them?" "Ehm..." Kirby thinks about it, while drinking some more alocohol, "gonna get her to make some cake for me!" "YOU NOOB!", his fellow shouted. "You know, boy, you need to get them to have..." "What's up guys? Are.. wait a minute!" another person has appeared, getting known to the given situation and now got clear about what will be happening if he doesn't get Kirby away from his home. "Why not going somewhere else? I know a nice place!" "Sure! Are you with me Galacta?" Kirby asks Galacta whose sentence was broken by Keeby's question (Keeby is the other person that has appeared). "YOU GOTTA ANSWER ME! HAVE YOU UNDERSTOOD WHY YOU NEED TO GET THEM??", Galacta shouts, wanting Kirby to acknowledge it, and do he replies "Yes! I understand." just to get him shutting up. On the other side of the house Étude explores some interesting things, not in the house itself, but next to it. "What the hell is tha... eww..." he says. Being sure now about what is going on there, he wants to take a look, just to prove himself that the thing he is thinking about is not happening in there right now. He's getting closer to the window and can get a look into the house... He sees Fiona, a bit undressed, but not neccessarly too undressed for being called 'naked'. "Okay, I now have the proof. As he hears another guys voice in there and sees him as well, he starts to pay attention to it again. "You can sehen?" (Fionish is a language that Fiona is speaking. It's a mix of German and English so prepare your translators) "Well I do." The guy replies. "Come take a näheren look at it." Fiona is asking him to get to her, he moves over to her, but from what Étude could see he is mostly undressed, so he has a slight idea what will be seen there soon. "Waddle Halb, are you going to give us more of your excellent work results? Like that castle exploding or the Waddle 8?" Lionel says it in a way as if it was meant to be a normal sentence however most of his sentences are pure sarcasm or simple "get outta here and leave me alone" sentences. Halb doesn't recognize this, as he never does it, and asks Lionel: "What are you talking about?" "Definitely about your brilliant work, in all its facades and the hightest pleasure it causes." "What?" "Halb," he starts, Halb answering him: "Yes?" "Can you please look outside, there is a leaking pipline! It's almost broken! Quick! Hurry up!" Halb leaves the room at once, searching for that pipeline, calling to Lionel: "I cannot find a broken pipeline!" While saying that, he can hear the door being closed and locked. Obviously sad, he has a smart plan to trick Lionel and disgracing him. "Oh my god! What is tha.. tha.. that is increadible! Dozens of girls taking off all their clothes! Man that's so ho.." Waddle Halb really says it in a way that you could imagine it being real. We still wonder why he can perform with that "real" voice, but better not be thinking about what is really going on. Yet trying to fullfil his plan, Keeby tries to get Kirby and Galacta far away from his house, remembering the last mess Kirby left there. Well, Kirby called it modern art afterwards, Keeby was simply disgusted. "This time this ain't gonna happen!" he thinks. After leading them to a place, far away from his house, he finally can get back to the real important things in life. He still needs to go buying some stuff for the fridge, and then paying all his invoices, as well as... "BORING!" Kirby shouts. "What? I thought you meant to do that with that one too!" Galacta replies. "In the way you described it, it just sounded so boring and not worth doing too." "That's just becasue you didn't drink enough yet." "Oh that makes sence. So what are you waiting for? DON'T TRY TO HIDE THESE BOTTLES YOU MORON GIMME SOME OF THEM!!" "Oh yeah, that fühlen so good...", Fiona moans. "So you want more? I'm gonna give you some!" The other person says. Étude can't really believe it, and is both puzzled and angry, that the curtain is covering his sight. "Oh yeah!" Étude was feeling like he needs to do anything, he can't just be starring at that curtain. "Warte, slow down!" "I'm gonna be done in a few minutes!" "That long?!" Étude says, covering his mouth with his hands as if he wanted to make his words muting. Apparently the folks in the house didn't notice it, and just went on. The male voice said "I am coming!" While Fiona added "Be vorsichtig not to make such a mess!" Étude on his side, just thought "WHAT THE FUCK HAVE I JUST HEARED?!" Of course, misunderstandings happen, "but this one I definitely cannot have understood wrong!" "Oh.. yeah. I am so happy jetzt." Fiona says, the male voice answering: "Yes, it didn't end up in a mess, but now you have what you wanted from me." "Yes I do Ivan... Thank you so much für it!" "Nothing to thank for. I am always there if help is needed." "But still, nobody sonst I kenne would help me on that air conditioning system! Okay, time to get angezogen again." Étude stands outside, starring at the window, with a face, unimaginable. "Darn those damn ambiguous words!" He thinks. As Lionel couldn't stand Halbs naughty comments anymore, he opened the door, just a bit, to ensure him. He was being caught at looking, although not from Halb, but from another being. "Oh my de... he... didn't... lie... now whats that.." Lionel was being caught by Waddle Halb, staring at a somehow naughty picture that Lionel took for real. "Oh that is what gets your attention, Lionel?" Halb says a little scoffingly to Lionel, being visibly embarrassed. "Halb", Lionel starts, "I am going to kill you if you tell anyone about this. And not 'haha I kill you' I mean I am going to feed you hydrochloric acid." "But just if you catch me before eveyone knows about it!" Waddle Halbs sentence just felt like there could've been a smily at the end of the sentence. "Now guess how far I can throw that empty bottle" Kirby says, while being quite drunk. He throws it downwards the hill, Keeby led them to. "I can beat that" Galacta reciprocates, and throws the bottle a bit further than Kirby. "I'm gonna show you now my real throwing power!" "You're not gonna throw full bottles!" "Did I say that I want to throw it with its contents?" Kirby starts to drink the whole bottle at once. Right after, he threw them quite far away, all he could hear was someone being hit by that bottle. "Uh-oh! Seems like trouble. But I know where we can hide!" Running towards the quarreling Gerda and Petro, Halb has not yet been caught by Lionel, awaiting to fullfill his revenge. "Gotta watch where you are going!", Bimer shouts at them, while passing his desk. The chase continues throughout Nebilla and even the Waldmeistertal, passing Keeby's house. Finally, at the end of the night. Keeby returns with his stuff, looking at his watch and realizing that he already passed 4am. "Finally, back home." He says exhaused, opening his door. "Now I can finally... what.." He found both Galacta and Kirby with their back on him, heavily pulling their right hand up and down fast. "Oh such a crap I just can't understand that! How does he even get in here?!" Kirby notices Keeby, and kindly asks him: "Hey wanna join us?" "No you wankers I don't have any ambition to do that right now." "Wankers? Whatcha mean? We're just..." "Don't pull that crap on me I know what you are doing." Kirby shows Keeby a big stone that he has been washing, for an unknown reason. "As if it was just like that... seriously!" "Yes it is a stone!" Keeby looks around, and sees that his walls are clean. "Okay, it seems like you told me the truth, althoguh I really can't believe it, but now get outta here, I'm gonna go to bed." As Kirby and Galacta are leaving, Keeby prepares himself for going to bed. "Okay, done enough for today. Still can't get that Kirby didn't do exactly what I have expected." Keeby enters his sleeping room. "I should have seen it coming." Kategorie:Satire Kategorie:WasSatireMaintenanceCat